


My funny Valentine Part 3

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [28]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holodeck shenanigans, Theme Party, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: When the motto and purpose of the party are revealed by the host, Neelix, a certain redhead contemplates all her life decisions...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My funny Valentine Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my mini-series. Kathryn's in trouble. Will she stay at the party now that the purpose is revealed, or flee the scene?

Feeling frustrated, I make my way over to the buffet, deciding to grab some of the punch.

Maybe it was a mistake to attend, after all...

If only I knew the game plan for tonight.

Something tells me, that it's not your average party.

Knowing our ship's resident Talaxian, there's fun and games planned for later.

Like on cue, the cheerful voice of the man in question resounds over speakers that are placed all around the place.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between.

Welcome to Voyager's first Secret Valentine party!

As you all should be aware, this is a party dedicated to the single members of this ship's crew.

The goal is for lonely hearts to find each other through various activities you lovely people are going to attend together.

Upon entering the holodeck, you've all been assigned a number.

My trusty assistant is going to walk around and discretely tell you which number you've been assigned.

Please make sure to keep that number in the back of your mind since it's crucial for the further progress of tonight.”

I swallow. This is bad!

I begin to wonder if Chakotay was aware of the purpose of tonight's party...


End file.
